


Five Times Moritz Was Confused and the One Time He wasn't

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: Modern Spring Awakening AU [1]
Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: "Melchior, I have a question." Moritz plopped down on the chair across from his best friend, staring at him with wide, nervous eyes. Melchior seemed to hesitate acknowledging him, instead finishing what he was typing for class (a ten page essay on human anatomy, Moritz guessed), before slamming his laptop shut rather harshly and and glancing towards Moritz.





	Five Times Moritz Was Confused and the One Time He wasn't

\SMUT WARNING/

ABUSE MENTIONED 

 

"Melchior, I have a question." Moritz plopped down on the chair across from his best friend, staring at him with wide, nervous eyes. Melchior seemed to hesitate acknowledging him, instead finishing what he was typing for class (a ten page essay on human anatomy, Moritz guessed), before slamming his laptop shut rather harshly and and glancing towards Moritz.

"Well?" Melchi asked expectantly. The teen looked a tad bit annoyed, Moritz couldn't lie. All their shared friends knew not to bother Melchior while he was studying or completing class assignments. Everyone abided by that rule, too- with the exception of Moritz. He tried, he did, but school work really wasn't so important that he couldn't take a few moments off to help his friend out. Sure, Melchior needed peace and quiet, but it wouldn't kill him to take a break. However, Moritz had no doubt that the next time some big project came up Melchior would ask the professor if he could hand write it. Then he could do it under his oak and not have to worry about losing all his information, hence the lack of wifi. Nobody really knew where his oak was, other than Wendla, and she wouldn't dare tell Moritz.

"Isn't a cock a... chicken?" Moritz finally worked up the courage to ask. Melchior looked a little bit surprised. Moritz knew he was most likely thinking along the lines of, of course, it's one of these questions. Melchior should have been prepared. Moritz was well aware he had always been the most innocent of his friends, other than Wendla. Neither of them seemed to know even the simplest of sex terms. On the contrary, Melchior was the most educated. Even so, Wendla and Moritz were teenagers, exposed to all kinds of things, so it was no wonder that someone had mentioned something explicit by the poor boy.

"Mor, did someone say something that made you uncomfortable? I can talk to them if you'd like." Mel relaxed visibly. Good, he wasn't annoyed anymore. This wouldn't take too long, he only needed to explain. Moritz cleared his throat before readying himself to continue.

"No, it isn't that. I- well, you see... Hanschen was talking to Ernst. They were joking around and stuff, and then- Hanschen said, 'Ernst, shut up, you know my cock is bigger than yours.' But later when I asked, Hanschen said he didn't own any chickens! I just don't understand, Melchi."

"Oh, Moritz," Melchior sighed, a small smile twitching onto his lips. "Cock is another word for penis." Moritz paled, a look of dread washing over him. He fiddled with his fingers, heartbeat quickening, staring down at his lap. Penis. He had one of those. In fact, he felt it taking a sudden interest at the conversation he was currently having.

"Oh, gosh," Moritz gasped, pressing his hands down on his crotch, praying it would help. Maybe it would stop his... "cock" from rising anymore. It did the opposite, and a blush spread on his face. Luckily, Melchior couldn't see his hands, but that only did so much. He could still see the look on Moritz face.

"Something wrong?" Melchior leaned forward, placing his chin against his palms and staring intently at his closest friend. Moritz only shook his head, letting out a small breath. Melchior knew what was happening, but didn't say anything for a moment longer. "Do you want some help?"

"No!" Moritz stood up so quickly that the chair was sent flying to the ground with a clatter. "You can finish your school work. I'll leave you now. Thank you for- for the lesson." He awkwardly waddled off, not looking back until he had slammed Melchior's door shut.

***

"Melchior, I have a question." It had been a few days since Moritz and Melchior had spoken. In all honestly, Moritz was just scared. How could it possibly be the same after what had happened? Even so, he just needed to know the answer.

"Yes, Mor?" Melchior was laying on his bed. He didn't even spare the boy a glance. Probably so disgusted that he didn't want to look at him, Moritz thought, then let out a shaky breath and inched forward on wobbly legs.

"A pussy is like... a cat, right?" Melchior didn't wince in surprise this time. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, he sat up, patting the space on the bed beside himself. Moritz stomped over, sitting down, his body tense.

"Well, that depends," Melchior spoke slowly. He rested a hand on Moritz's knee, rubbing gently, in a way that was meant to be soothing, but sent waves of what Moritz could only guess was arousal through him, instead. "Why do you ask, hmm?"

"Hanschen said he was going to shove his..." Moritz paused, made hysteric hand movements towards his lower regions, then closed his eyes to regain composure, "up Ernst's pussy. I don't understand! Ernst doesn't have a cat, or any animals, for the matter."

"Pussy is another word for vagina, Mor."

"But Ernst doesn't have one of those either?" He buried his face in his hands and breathed in and out slowly. Why couldn't he be normal? Moritz knew he should get it. A cock was a penis, a pussy was a vagina.

"It's just sexy talk, Moritz. If I were to tell you, say..." Melchior's hand crept further up Moritz's thigh, "that I was going to touch you, make you feel pure... uh, heaven. That I was going to-" his voice dropped low, so now it was husky and needy, "shove my thick cock, the one you learned about, yeah? That one, up your pussy, up your asshole-"

"An asshole?" Moritz's face scrunched with confusion. "I don't understand."

"Your butthole," Melchior sighed. "Your butthole, Moritz. That, that would be dirty talk."

"Oh, okay." Moritz leaned his head against Melchior's shoulder. "I don't really like vagina," he decided suddenly, aloud. "I'd prefer something I'm used to, something on my own body."

"Well, that's okay, too, Mor. It's just your own preference. Got anybody in mind?"

"Nope," he replied gleefully, swinging his legs. "Is it weird to like boys and not girls, Melchi? Hanschen once told me that it was weird, but that he didn't care because he loved Ernst too much."

"It isn't weird. Hanschen's got a wealthy, snob family, they probably feed him that shit. He's not weird, neither are you." Melchior ran a gentle hand through Moritz's hair, listening to the soft purr of bliss that escaped the teen.

"Okay," Moritz hummed, his eyes fluttering shut. "I think I might fall asleep, Mel. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Moritz. Of course it's okay."

***

"Melchior, I have a question." It had been at least a week since Moritz had asked Melchior his last question. In that week, of course Hanschen had mentioned some other weird body-terms that Moritz couldn't understand for the life of him.

"Alright," Melchior murmured, setting aside his folder and sweeping a hand through his hair.

"An ass is a donkey, right? Because Hanschen told Ernst that he has a nice ass, but... Ernst doesn't have a donkey. But then you mentioned the other day that... that asshole thing. The asshole-butthole thing? I'm so confused, Melchi!" Moritz huffed and flopped down beside Melchior on the floor.

"Well, 'ass' is another word for 'butt', Mor."

"Oh." Moritz pursed his lips, taking Melchior's folder in his hands and opening it up slowly so that if Melchi wanted to stop him he could. There was a page with writing on it, small and neat. It covered the whole page. He took a moment to skim it, his eyes widening when he came across the words 'sex', 'dick', and 'clit'. He shoved it away and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dick was a name. A nickname for Richard. Why was it lined up with gross sex words? Melchior had once taught him what clit meant, so he had no confusion with that, but Dick... what in the world?

He'd just have to save that question for another day. Right now, he decided confidently, he'd just hang with Melchior and relax.

"Moritz," Mel muttered, taking Moritz's hand in his own and squeezing gently. "How many more questions are you going to ask until you're satisfied?" He rubbed his thumb across the palm the other's hand, pulling him closer, so that they were pressed tight against each other. Moritz gasped at the sudden contact, melting into Melchior's touch.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'll tell you when I do, though." Moritz's fingers twitched and he edged towards Melchior, close, closer, till he was half-sitting across his friend. One of his legs was strung over Melchior's, their thighs sort-of-touching. Mel paled, but didn't speak. He let out a gasp, instead.

After a moment of silence, Melchior whispered, "Moritz, what are you doing? That's- Mor, you're basically sitting on me."

"I'm getting comfortable," Moritz grumbled. "I'll move if you really want," he wiggled a bit, trying to get up. Instead, it resulted in him sending tidal waves of desire through Melchior's body and privates. Grunting, Mel uncontrollably bucked his hips once against Moritz before he realized what he was doing. He stopped just as fast as he had started, eyes wide with anger at himself.

Moritz squeaked, the sudden action causing him to shift his ass more. Melchior's eyes narrowed and he gently shoved Moritz off. "C'mon, buddy. I don't want you rushing into anything. I'll feel bad if- if shit happens."

Moritz raised an eyebrow. Needless to say, he didn't understand. What was Melchior speaking about?

He didn't ask, though. Moritz got up, brushed his hands against his pants, and waved a shy goodbye to Melchior. "See you at school," he mumbled, before turning around and sauntering off.

***

"Melchior, I have a question." Moritz was scribbling something forcefully down on his paper and didn't look to his friend, but Melchior knew he was speaking to him nonetheless. He waited patiently, not bothering to say anything until the other spoke up.

"Dick is a name, right? Like a nickname for Richard? 'Cause Hanschen mentioned it and it was also in that one paper you wrote." Moritz slammed his pencil to the table, glancing around feverishly to see if the teacher was listening, before finally turning his gaze to Melchior.

"Well, dick is also another name for penis, Mor." Melchior's lips quirked into a tiny smile. "What're you writing?" The teacher cast them a glare, and they instantly both shut up, concentration now fully fixated on their work.

After a few minutes of silent writing, the teacher marched out of the room, talking to a different student, probably Hanschen (he was always talking to Ernst) in a low, bitter voice. Moritz instantly focused on Melchior.

"I'm... just... writing something I heard about. Fanfiction- that's what Ernst called it. It's... it's me and somebody else." Moritz blushed and bit his lip nervously. Melchior's eyes widened in surprise. Of course, nobody would expect Moritz to be writing fanfiction, of all things.

 

"Can I read it?"

"No!" Moritz squeaked. "It's- it's private." He pushed away his paper and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't possibly admit that it was about him and Melchior. He wanted to, but he couldn't. His best friend would probably be terrified, and either way, it wouldn't help Moritz whatsoever. Melchior loved Wendla, that was that, and all their friends knew. He couldn't risk taking his head out of his hands yet, either. If he did, he knew he might say something impulsive and dumb. After all, he had made the mistake of breaking into the wine cellar and pouring himself a couple glasses.

"Alright," Melchior grumbled, looking slightly crestfallen. He didn't push, though, not wanting to stress Moritz out anymore. The boy's fingers twitched and he tugged at his hair a little bit, before furiously continuing to write. They stayed like that for the rest of the period, Melchior watching Moritz with judgemental eyes. When the bell finally rang, Melchior followed Moritz out, grabbing ahold of his shoulder and pulling the shouter boy to his locker.

"Are you drunk?" He asked quietly. Moritz rolled his eyes, let out a small mumble of what sounded like, 'yeah', then tried to walk off. Melchior was having none of that. He grabbed him, yanking him back, eyes narrowed. "Moritz, you know it's bad for you. What's wrong?"

"Dad. Dad's wrong. Or maybe he's right, and I'm wrong. Yeah, that's probably it." Melchior rubbed a hand against his forehead in slight confusion. Why hadn't he noticed that his friend was drunk earlier?

"Slow down there, buddy. Your dad is a jerk, we discovered that in fifth grade. If you get drunk again, at least invite me, okay?" Melchior tried to lighten the mood. Moritz let out a humorless laugh, leaning against Melchior. He was exhausted, and all he really wanted to do was sleep, but there was still an hour of school left.

"I won't get drunk again if you don't want me to," Moritz whispered, scared of what Melchi's response was going to be.

"Please," he murmured, hugging Moritz. "I don't like to see you in that state."

"Okay," Moritz agreed. "Okay."

***

"Melchior, I have a question." They were in gym class this time. Almost a month had passed since Moritz's last question. Melchior, always the team player, leaped in front of Moritz, grabbing the ball and tossing it to Hanschen. The blonde caught it, sending an eye roll to Moritz, then passed it to Otto.

"Yeah?" Moritz pulled Melchior to the side of the gym, happy the other boy allowed it. Moritz's knees were pressed together, and Melchior's eyes widened the moment he noticed the slight tent in Moritz's pants.

"I- I have a problem. I don't understand what to do, Melchi! What- what is this? I have felt this feeling so much, I have ignored it for so long, and I finally must know." A few tears slipped passed his eyes and he wiped them away quickly.

"Mor, that's an erection." Melchior placed a soft hand on Moritz's shoulder. The boy jumped in surprise, falling backwards onto his bum. More tears were shed. A jeering laugh from Georg, a worried mutter from Thea, a soft hiss to shut the hell up from Hanschen to Georg.

Melchior reached his hand out, helping Moritz to his feet. "Is it unnatural? Melchior, it's awful. I don't like it... I don't, I don't, oh God, make it stop, Melchi! Please..." Moritz whined, gripping desperately onto the taller boy's arm.

Melchior cast a glare towards the gathering crowd. They couldn't hear, not yet, but Moritz could hear himself steadily getting noisier. They resumed their game, and the two boys were left unquestioned for the time being. Thank God the sub didn't care what the class did.

"It's perfectly natural. It's part of being human, in fact. If you want it to go away- you need to... well, jerk off. Unless you want to ignore it?" Melchior squinted at Moritz, probably trying to figure the fragile boy out.

"No, no, I want you to help!" Moritz was a second away from having a breakdown, and as he listened closely, he could hear Melchior's breath catch in his throat. "I don't know how! You don't seem to understand... God, God, God." He began pacing, pulling on his hair.

Melchior grabbed ahold of Moritz's elbow harshly, dragging him towards the men's bathroom. Melchi yanked Moritz into a stall, slamming the door shut and then locking it. "Calm down, Moritz. Please, please calm down. I need you to breathe- come on, come on. Ein, zwei, drei, vier..." 

"I'm okay," Moritz whispered, his voice croaky. "I'm sorry. We- we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I know you like Wendla. I'm sorry."

Melchior huffed, leaning forward and planting a sloppy kiss on Moritz's cheek. "Not really," Mel admitted. "That was when I was still figuring shit out, Mor. Plus, she's obviously in love with Ilse. The moment I figured that out I completely pushed away and feelings I had for her." He paused, sucking in a loud breath, before continuing. "It's not that I don't want to help you. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want."

"It is," Moritz assured. "I'm positive, Melchi. I swear." Melchior bit his lip, before pulling Moritz into a forceful kiss. The smaller complied easily, relaxing into Melchior like he was home. They stayed like that for a moment, kissing, pure and innocent and sweet, until Moritz got greedy. A boy who had been hiding from things like this for his whole life, reduced to a submissive mess below Melchior.

Mel groaned, slipping his tongue into Moritz's mouth. This- this was pure heaven. He moaned, a high-pitched noise that filled the bathroom easily. Slowly, too slowly for Moritz's likely, Melchior slipped a hand down his pants, squeezing gently. His legs shook, and he was sure that if not for Melchior holding him, he'd have fallen to the floor.

"You okay, baby? You okay? C'mon, yeah, yeah, just like that." Moritz rocked his hips against Melchior's hand, listening to his soothing voice. He was shivering, not from cold, but from the new feelings enveloping him.

"Yes," he gasped. "I'm okay, Melchi. I'm okay. Oh, this is so much better than okay." He slumped against the blue wall behind him, giving up on leaning against Melchior. He couldn't fight these feelings anymore. They were a whole different kind of beautiful.

It was obvious that Melchior couldn't hold himself back anymore. He unzipped Moritz's pants, fumbling with the zipper for a moment and then finally succeeding. He pushed the other's pants and underwear down. Moritz watched a look of shock cover Melchior's face.

"Oh, oh I know it probably isn't what you expected. I'm sorry Mel, I'm sorry- it's really... small? I'm sor-"

Melchior kissed him again, harder than before. "Shut up," he snapped against Moritz's lips, his voice muffled. "Don't talk about yourself like that. You're gorgeous, Mor. Absolutely alluring." All Moritz could do was let out a whimper in response.

Melchior dropped to his feet, taking the boy's tip in his mouth. Moritz let out a strangled scream at the feeling of his mouth, and Melchior placed a hand on his hips to keep him from thrusting. "Melchior, keep going," Moritz demanded, but his voice was small and meek.

Moritz jerked wildly as Melchior abruptly licked the length of his dick. Drool dribbled from his mouth, and he choked.

"Mmm, Moritz, you truly are delicious."

And that was what sent him over the edge. He came with a low shout, spazzing wildly before sinking to the ground and pressing his knees to his chest. After a moment of comfortable silence, he asked, "Do you need help, Mel?"

"No, Mor. I'm okay." He helped the boy to his feet, zipped him back up, peppered his face with kisses, and then spun away. "However, if you'd like to hang out at my place, you can always come around."

***

"Can you believe that Hanschen didn't know what a period was? Is he really that dumb, Melchior?"

Melchior would be lying if he had said he didn't spit out his drink. Moritz, who hadn't known what an erection was. Who hadn't known the term ass or cock or pussy. The very same Moritz- knew what a period was?

"Did you explain it to him?" Melchior asked, pulling Moritz down onto his lap. The boy relaxed against him, closing his eyes and listening to Mel's breathing for a moment before speaking.

"Well, yes. He should know, so I told him." Moritz turned his head, hoping for a kiss from Melchior. He got what he wished, and melted into it, head throbbing, but eagerly enjoying it nonetheless.

"Mor, why don't you know any sex terms, then?" Mel wondered aloud once they had pulled away. Moritz sighed quietly, wiggling his hips teasingly and smirking. Well, now he knew sex terms, thanks to Melchior. The boy groaned, tormented by his now-boyfriend. He did not want to get horny now. It had been a nice night, and he wanted to relax with Moritz. Moritz knew this, and wouldn't crush his dreams, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"A period isn't a sex thing, not really," Moritz answered after some time. Melchior shrugged, then nodded. They sat for a while, until Melchior yawned, gently pushing a sleep Moritz off. They lay, and fell asleep together; peaceful.


End file.
